SpongeBob's True Feelings: Emotions and Thoughts
|writer = |previous = Sandy's True Feelings: Unknown Affections |next = (none) }}SpongeBob's True Feelings: Emotions and Thoughts is the fifth and final episode of Underwater Love Revealings. Synopsis It was Friday evening, and SpongeBob's shift at the Krusty Krab was about to end. After that, it would be time meet up in the park, and share their feelings for each other. "I'm prepared to do this, I know I am. Everything will be fine. I already know my true feelings about me and Sandy entering another short relationship. Infact, this isn't just about us being in a relationship. It's about our feelings for each other... our true feelings" SpongeBob said to himself, before he was about to leave the Krusty Krab. "I'm completely aware of my true feelings for Sandy, and the both of us entering a new relationship. I love Sandy. More than just a friend. I do want to enter another short relationship with her. I want it to be longer than the previous one. Not a whole lot longer, but still longer. My thoughts and emotions are completely figured out. But there's just one small thing I'm curious about, and I can't tell what it is. It's mostly about the relationship, and not Sandy. I'm trying to figure it out... I know! I don't want to be in a short relationship with Sandy. I want to be in an actual, indefinite relationship with her!" SpongeBob said to himself as he was walking to the park. He began walking slightly faster. He wanted to tell Sandy all about his feelings for her, and he also wanted to tell her the idea of them being in a real, indefinite relationship. Knowing that a relationship will end almost breaks the whole purpose of being in a relationship. He wanted their relationship to last forever. Even if they were in a proper relationship and did break up in the future, SpongeBob would want the relationship to last as long as possible. He was pretty sure that Sandy wouldn't mind entering an indefinite relationship, seeing as she clearly wants to enter another short relationship, and even if she didn't want to enter an indefinite relationship, then a short relationship longer than the previous would still be satisfying. SpongeBob soon arrived at the park. He saw Sandy sitting on the same bench she was sitting on the previous week. He arrived a few minutes earlier than Sandy had expected. "Oh, hey, SpongeBob! You're a little earlier than I expected, but that doesn't matter! I can't wait to share our feelings about us about each other!" said Sandy, as she greeted SpongeBob into the park. "Hey there, Sandy! So, the time has finally come. Do you want to share how you feel about me first?" asked SpongeBob. When SpongeBob asked "how you feel about me?", it was clear he also knew that it was also on their thoughts of each other, and not just entering another short relationship. "Yes, I would love to. I'll begin how I truly feel about you, SpongeBob. I love you SpongeBob. More than anyone else in the world. You're one of the brightest people I know. You can make any dark situation seem happy. You're nice to everyone. You have lots of hidden talents and lots of potential. I do want to be in another relationship with you. Longer than the previous one. It doesn't have to be forever if you don't want it to be. I'm not forcing you to enter another short relationship with me. I'll respect your decision. But I just want you to know, I think the world about you. That is how I truly think and feel about you, SpongeBob" stated Sandy, with much enpowerment and emotion. "Wow, Sandy. Thank you such kind words. They mean everything to me. Thank you. I'll now state how I truly feel about you. Sandy, I love you too. You're nice, you're enpowering, you're the smartest person I know. You're everything I ever dreamed of. You're my dream that came true. I do want to be in another relationship with you. This one will be longer than the previous one. Infact, it will be an actual, infinitely-lasting relationship. We'll never break apart, Nothing jn existence will change the way I feel about you, You mean the world to me. You are the world to me" stated SpongeBob, (like Sandy) with much empowerment, emotion, and sincerness. "This is the best day of my life. I'll never have a better day, thank you SpongeBob, I'm forever thankful. Earlier today, I had this unknown emotion. I now know what it was. It was my heart calling out to yours. You're truly the one person who I've been looking for. Nothing will ever diverge our paths. I promise you. This is my one ultimate promise. I will always be here for you, We'll never break up. If we did, and you needed me, I'll still be here for you. I'll always be apart of your life until the very end" stated Sandy. Once again, she stated it with much power and emotion. She was true to her words. "I promise you, we'll never be apart. I'll always be here for you too, dear" replied SpongeBob. "Then we're good. Nothing can ever cause a rift between us. I know not all relationships last forever, but this one will. Thank you, my dear SpongeBob" replied Sandy. The two of them were both going to live a happy life with each other. The both of them then left the park, entering their eternal relationship with each other. "Thank you, SpongeBob. Thank you for loving me and caring for me. Truly and deeply, thank you for completing my life for me" whispered Sandy. She will always remember saying that. Trivia *Writing and completion was delayed several times. Even when the writing was finished, the release was delayed. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Underwater Love Story Category:Gavin The Otter's works Category:Episodes